The disclosure relates to a print data editing apparatus and a print data editing program stored in a storage medium.
Conventionally, in image processing software or word processor software, a creator usually edits an image of a print object on a screen and, when printing is executed, an image edited on the screen is printed out as it is. There is image processing software or word processor software having a function that prints out only a selected print object if any print object such as a character or an image is selected and instructed to be printed. However, in this case also, any print object as it is displayed on an edit screen is printed.
Recently, a hobby called “scrap booking” is popular. This scrap booking arranges photographs on a mount board in various ways along certain themes, different from a conventional arrangement of photographs that arranges photographs based only on the order of an album. In such a scrap booking, digital camera image data (and not a film photograph) may be used because the digital camera image can be processed in various ways. Further, a printed illustration, pattern, characters and other objects may be printed out from digital data and pasted on the mount board in order to place a theme of a page and journal of that theme (date, episode, description of the photograph, etc.). When an object for use in such a scrap book is printed out, the printed object is often cut out to a desired size or shape before being pasted.
Conventionally, there is provided a synthetic image print apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-234506, that prints an image (print object) by synthesizing a template containing at least any one of a cutoff line and a bend line in order to cut a print result along its intended purpose (for example, label for flexible disk, hanging tag for door knob, dice).